RosarioVampire- New Horizons: TCC
by Uzumaki7
Summary: Someone else caused the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, and that person was Naruto Uzumaki. Multiple Kekkei genkai Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosario+Vampire~ New Horizons: The Chikara Chronicles.**

**A**uthor's **N**ote: The story you are about to see is completely original and completely different that what you will expect. But before we get to the story I must give you this rant and explanation to Naruto's God-ish powers.

If any of you are aware of the Naruto Shippūden Movie 3: The Will of Fire, one of the characters peaked my interest and that character is Hiruko. Naruto Uzumaki was trained by him and obtained the abilities that I've given him, and because of that he is able to receive five Kekkei genkai with the acceptance of being Immortal. Because of this I have classified Naruto's abilities as God-ish.

So I will give YOU, the fans the many choices of Kekkei genkai, but two are of my choice, the rest of the three are up to you, oh, and because of the five Kekkei genkai both Naruto (out of my choice) can be immortal.

Naruto in my second attempt my story is God-ish, not godlike. There is a difference in what my aspect of God-ish and Godlike, Naruto isn't arrogant and overpowered as much as I can see it.

Naruto within my story is OC and AU if I'm pronouncing it right, this is because Naruto follow the ancestry of the Uzumaki clan, but that's a bit minor too. He has no direct connection to Konoha other than him being the cause of the 4th Great Shinobi World War.

And whether or not you like it doesn't mean it can ruin a story. That all depends on how you use it, and to prove that point, the Naruto Godlike abilities are a little overrated because it usually has an arrogant or acting badass wannabe Naruto. Come one people, just because he has those abilities doesn't mean he should act that way, Nagato, Hashirama and Madara have God-ish or Godlike qualities and yet they STILL knew of their limits. Madara Uchiha believed Hashirama could still beat him even when he has his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Mokuton and Rinnegan.

Naruto is somewhat of an anti-hero, neither good nor bad.

And with enough of that, I give you this story, I would also like for you to review, and if you think reviews don't matter, then the story doesn't matter as much as you think then. Reviews give authors confidence and it brings them to think over the ideas a little more. So if you like it at least then at least give a criticism, not flaming but at least something to make it better. Please review and I hope you like the story.

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Rosario+Vampire].

* * *

(("Rosario+Vampire~ New Horizons: TCC")) Human Speech, Yōkai Speech  
_(("Rosario+Vampire~ New Horizons: TCC")) Human Thoughts, Yōkai Thoughts _  
**(("Rosario+Vampire~ New Horizons: TCC")) Demon, Demonic Speech, Abnormal Yōkai Speech  
**_**(("Rosario+Vampire~ New Horizons: TCC")) Demon, Demonic Thoughts, Abnormal Yōkai Thoughts**_

…

~Summary~

-What if the world did plunge into the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, but it wasn't caused by the Akatsuki Organization's motive in catching the Jinchūriki. What if someone else caused it?

What if the life for the Child of Prophecy, Naruto Uzumaki was the cause that made the world plunge into the Fourth Great Shinobi World War? What if he chose a different route in order to obtain power? And in time he met a Teacher who knew the same pain as he did and helped him create the now war torn Elemental Nations. What if with the Akatsuki's interference Naruto was betrayed by the aid of the Akatsuki and failed to stop the resurrection of Shinju Jūbi where Naruto's teacher plays the only act of salvation for his student and sends him through Space Time and with no way of return.

Now finding himself in a medical room, he meets a girl that saved his life.

~End of Summary~

* * *

**.**

His consciousness seemed to come and go each time he tried to regain it. Darkness consuming his sight before slowly being replaced by the light, his eyelids opening heavily and closing tiredly each time he tried to fully awaken from his tired state. His heart beat thumped loudly through his ear. He breathed in; expanding his lungs and chest each time he inhaled before fully exhaling.

He felt comfortable for some unknown reason; the ground beneath him was very soft. He felt himself laying on his back, himself facing toward the blinding white light that glared down on him. His body ached; the taste of his own blood seemed to fill his mouth like backwash. His head spun, making him become nauseous. Finally he began to open his eyes, reality beginning to settle down.

"_Where… am I?_" he thought, bringing his hand against his face, shielding his eyes from the blinding white light that burned his corneas. Slowly lifting his limb, he quickly noticed his arm was wrapped in medical bandages all the way up to his fingertips. Confusion easily written upon his face as he trailed his blue eyes down his whole arm, the smell of medicine easily wafted in his nostrils. The smell was potent enough for him to actually taste it.

With himself looking up, he saw the light and a white ceiling, an unrecognizable and unwelcome ceiling. He slowly sat up; his covers were easily drooped down to his abdomen, bandages still running all over his body. Everything was recognizable but foreign. It was easily clear he was within a Medical Room, pursing his lips together he gently released a sigh, "what happened to me?" he spoke a little aloud.

"You're awake" a soft and cherubic voice gasped lightly.

His gaze now turned, his cold blue orbs met emerald green orbs.

A beautifully young woman was seen sitting quietly within a chair, a few feet away from his bedside. She possessed long and lustrous pink colored hair reaching pass the mid of her back, faultless clear fair skin and her emerald green colored eyes. She was eye-catching, being slim and curvaceous. Her clothing however was strange and grotesque from the color it possessed. A green blazer with a white colored button downed blouse underneath, a brown plaid short skirt, showing off her long shapely legs and shin high socks with slip on shoes. Around her neck though caught his eye. He noticed a black leather choker around her neck with silver bead-like strings attaching to it along with a silver symbol of some sort with a colorful bead at its center. The buckle of her choker could also be seen.

**.**

Moka Akashiya had sat quietly within the infirmary; the beginning day of Yōkai Academy had come with an unexpected turn for her. Riding her bike to school she slowly began to pass through the woods of the school till she came across this person. He was unconscious and bleeding when she found him.

Moka paused suddenly. Her throat felt dry and her stomach churned painfully from the crimson life essence staining the boy. Her spine shivered at the powerful aroma that made her crave the crimson life fluid. Her vampiric nature was urging her, demanding her to take what her source of food was.

But how could she.

Ridding herself of such cravings she acted quickly and tried to save him. Forcefully ignoring the strong sense and hurried to the infirmary of the Academy. It was complicated at first but she managed to have the assistance of a teacher who was roaming the halls. Seeing his condition the teacher quickly led her to the infirmary. And now she was waiting here alongside this mysterious person, she had questions just as the teachers did, but when they directed those questions to her, she could only respond that she didn't know because she had found him in the wood outside the Academy.

Waiting here since the Entrance Ceremony, Moka watched patiently over him.

Studying him, she easily noticed before he was bandaged up, he possessed blonde colored hair, whisker-like birth marks on his cheeks and blue eyes.

He was handsome she would admit, but she sensed something strange about him, he possessed a strange aura of Yokai. She was curious what kind of monster he was, but seeing those injuries he had, she feared that he would die from the wounds he had.

And the blood― Moka immediately shook her head, what a freak she was, squabbling at the thought of his blood.

She hated herself because of that.

Looking down at the clear white floor, her eyes cast by the shadows of her bangs.

"Where am I?"

Her eyes widen slightly.

"You're awake" she gasped lightly, catching his attention.

She bit her lower lip, this feeling seemed to wash over her.

"_Could he possibly be able to…_" she thought, gazing her beautiful green eyes toward his blue ones.

This feeling she felt, the thought she had in mind. She felt a little certain about this feeling, that maybe, just maybe he could be that one person where she wouldn't have to be alone forever.

She gulped silently, looking into his eyes. Tension began to build, as they looked at each other. "H… hi" were the only words she could only say.

**.**

* * *

~Author's Note~

That was all I got but it will go farther into depth and you will like it to some extent. This is a prototype and I hope you give some good reviews. Oh, and about Naruto's abilities he has the extension of God-ish because of his abilities that made him cause the 4th Great Shinobi World War.

Naruto can have Kekkei genkai which is up to five and immortality but I will inform that in the next chapter so I hope you have the ideas to review and bring up the Kekkei genkai you want Naruto to have, who knows. It could be the one he deserves the most.

~End of Author's Note~


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosario+Vampire~ New Horizons: The Chikara Chronicles.**

* * *

**.**

**AN**: First off I want to thank the supporters for giving me some ideas and suggestions in this project of mine. While I will inform you Naruto still has limitation the suggestions you have given to me, it was very acknowledgeable to see what Kekkei genkai I could give him.

First off, to "Shadow-Sentinel and Doom Marine 54" I really don't understand why you flamed me. If you read the AN in the first chapter then you already know that even I don't like the Arrogant Wannabe Godlike Naruto's that Fanfiction has created because it is completely pointless to the fact that Naruto wouldn't have anyone to challenge him. And if I am doing the same thing that you dislike other than fact that in Rosario+Vampire Naruto's power would be tested against Alucard, who is said to have no equal. And frankly I even stated that the most powerful characters who were of God-ish or Godlike proportions knew of their own limits.

I hate harems too, no point in those either because it just makes the story seem very conflicted because it's an OP hormone driven blonde who seemingly waits for a while till he dry humps his soon-to-be lovers. I find no stories all the same due to me knowing a few but sometimes it makes the story seem bleak.

Also, Moka Akashiya was a desperate lonely little girl who was shunned by the world. She made friends with Tsukune, a complete stranger who she ran over with her bike and drank his blood.

And if you just assumed all on your own, well now you're nothing but "rubbish", you both are an utter uselessness to me because YOU two haven't made your own stories so simply YOU have nothing to offer.

…

Okay so back to the AN about Naruto's abilities and limitations. From the 3rd movie of the Naruto Shippūden, Hiruko was limited with Four Kekkei genkai and needing a fifth Kekkei genkai with the adjustments of a Solar Eclipse he could have become immortal. Well, Naruto can be immortal from my choice yet Naruto can still posses four Kekkei genkai and the fifth will come sooner or later.

Now, the rest of your ideas in giving Naruto the two other Kekkei genkai are still there but are limited so choose wisely, I do have my own Kekkei genkai to choose from and it will lead to some OP in someone's perspective but it will managed because I have the whole overpowered thing managed so it won't be OP.

Please review and don't flame because it is a waste of your time than it is my time.

* * *

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Rosario+Vampire].

Ps. Naruto isn't a Jinchūriki because he failed to stop the resurrection of the Shinju Jūbi. So he is strong in his own right, he was still defeated. I am also following the Manga, not the anime because (while the anime had great color and nice voices' for the characters ((In Japanese is what I mean)) it was complete and utter shit.

…

~Summary~

-What if the world did plunge into the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, but it wasn't caused by the Akatsuki Organization's motive in catching the Jinchūriki. What if someone else caused it?

What if the life for the Child of Prophecy, Naruto Uzumaki was the cause that made the world plunge into the Fourth Great Shinobi World War? What if he chose a different route in order to obtain power? And in time he met a Teacher who knew the same pain as he did and helped him create the now war torn Elemental Nations. What if with the Akatsuki's interference Naruto was betrayed by the aid of the Akatsuki and failed to stop the resurrection of Shinju Jūbi where Naruto's teacher plays the only act of salvation for his student and sends him through Space Time and with no way of return.

Now finding himself in a medical room, he meets a girl that saved his life.

~End of Summary~

…

(("Rosario+Vampire~ New Horizons: TCC")) Human Speech, Yōkai Speech  
_(("Rosario+Vampire~ New Horizons: TCC")) Human Thoughts, Yōkai Thoughts _  
**(("Rosario+Vampire~ New Horizons: TCC")) Abnormal Yōkai Speech  
**_**(("Rosario+Vampire~ New Horizons: TCC")) Abnormal Yōkai Thoughts**_

* * *

…During the War…

_The sun blazed intensely._

_The blue sky shrouded by white clouds had cloaked the desert beneath in a massive shadow. The vast expansion of earth and sand was just as endless as the sky itself. A cool breeze easily swept across the hot desert as Naruto gazed toward the so-called Allied Army and the newly resurrected shinobi, Madara Uchiha gazed down at the many shinobi beneath him._

"_Their headbands say 'Shinobi'. But I see them wearing shinobi gear distinctly from each of the Five Great Nations" Madara Uchiha pointed out, his Sharingan surrounded by black scleras. He narrowed his eye a bit, a distain look from seeing the many shinobi gazing up toward him and the blonde shinobi beside him. "Is this a new Allied Army?" he questioned._

"_It appears that way" Naruto replied tiredly. His arms crossed as he stared attentively toward the shinobi of all the different shinobi villages._

"_Coming from him… he must have something in mind. But things don't seem like they're going as planned" Madara slowly closed his eyes, thinking about what Obito might have in mind. Creasing his eyelids open, his crimson orbs trailed toward the blonde beside him. "Tell me… are you the caster of the Edo Tensei?" his question didn't really faze Naruto much; he merely continued to stare at the so-called 'Allied Army'._

"_No, the caster is somewhere else; my name is Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha Madara"_

_Madara possessed fair skin, thin creases were seen running along his face, his sclera surrounding his irises were jet black, and his Sharingan activated. His hair reached waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. His attire consisted of maroon armor; the Uchiha fan crest easily seen on the protective collar, his entire armor was made up of numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his shoulders, chest, waist and thighs. His clothing underneath his armor was an indigo long-sleeved shirt with a knee-length mantle, gloves, pants, and open-toed boots._

_The great ancestor of the Uchiha clan glanced toward the now named blonde, his armor clicked lightly from his movement as he stared toward him._

_Naruto wore the same armor as the Uzumaki clan from the beginning days of the hidden villages. His armor was made of numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, and thighs just like his. Under this, he wore a black outfit, a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeve of his shoulders possessing the crest of Uzushiogakure, a knee-length mantle was also seen, black pants with white bandages wrapping up to his shin, and open-toed boots. The headband containing the metal-plate possessed the Konoha leaf symbol, only a horizontal slash was seen on it, tied onto the waist area._

_And his hair was strange. The Uzumaki were highly regarded due to their red colored hair, and yet this boy, this insignificant person proclaimed himself as an Uzumaki. Ridiculous he would say._

_But his Sharingan detected no form of hindrance in his chakra, chakra that proved to be massive on an abnormal scale. So he was telling the truth about being an Uzumaki. And from the looks of his chakra, he noticed the ominous flow of red and black. It easily made him speculate that the red chakra was from a Bijū, and again a questionable thought came to mind, why would a Jinchūriki assist him?_

"_You're an Uzumaki of Mito's clan, how strange; I would think Konohagakure would've tried to keep their Jinchūriki in check"._

_Naruto looked toward the Uchiha ancestor, the irises from his eyes suddenly lit into blood-red pools. "They would've, if I hadn't already destroyed it"._

_Destroyed?_

_Now this was interesting. He felt the corners of his lips curve slightly, was it amusement or rather skepticism that he would be able to destroy an entire village._

"_You… destroyed Konoha?" maybe he was too quick to judge this boy so soon._

"_Not alone if that's what you mean. I'm confident in my abilities, but not arrogant. I caused the entire village to burn, but it would seem some had survived" his luminous red eyes looked at the remainder of the Konoha shinobi that were within the army. Looking back at Madara the blonde seemed to smirk somewhat "can I ask a favor Madara, would you be kind enough to show me your legendary Uchiha power?"_

_A childish question filled with such a despicable act of benevolence. It irked him, but the enthrallment for his love for battle was just gnawing at him to fight._

"_Very well" he replied jadedly, turning to them as he jumped down onto the battlefield._

* * *

…

"H… hi" those words alone didn't change the tension that still continued between the bandaged blonde and the pinkette.

In fact, it only made it awkward for her. He simply continued to stare at her with his blue eyes. He tilted his head at her; perplexed himself for who this girl was exactly. "Hello" he replied dispassionately, unfazed by her.

Moka gulped silently as she shyly looked away. What was she suppose to say, she didn't even know him and yet she saved him after seeing him wounded in the woods outside the school grounds. "_What should I say?_" she needed to say something, looking at him she had to give him an explanation for who she was. Opening her mouth slightly, trying to say something to him but no words came out.

What could she say?

"You could give me your name" he said in a deadpanned tone, almost as if he knew what she was thinking.

"H… huh?" was all she could say. Naruto merely rubbed his eyes before replying "you could give me your name, no need to be so worked up" he added, making the young vampire blush. But she nodded slowly and stood up from her chair, she bowed to him, making her rosary shake slightly.

"My name is Akashiya, Akashiya Moka. It's a pleasure to meet you―she paused suddenly, how could she say she was pleased to meet him when she never even met him, stupid. Looking up, she saw him tilt his head; she could have sworn she saw his eyes flash a luminous red.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto, Akashiya-san. I suppose it's a pleasure to meet you too, even though we've never met before" he merely showed some form of smile, it was a strange one she couldn't actually understand but she accepted it.

His smile soon faded, giving the same blank expression he originally had. "Tell me Akashiya-san, where am I?" he questioned.

"You're in the nurse's room. I found you outside of the school grounds and you were really hurt so I brought you here so you can get better" her explanation was true. There was no lie, Naruto could easily tell. But he seemed rather confused by her explanation.

"Why would you do that?" no form of gratitude but confusion, he could understand why a total stranger would be willing to help him when they clearly never met in their entire life. "I want to know why? Why would you be willing to help someone you've never met before?"

Moka gulped a bit, there was a reason, it wasn't the only reason but it was one of the reason she helped him. But how could she say it directly. It was mostly because she was deprived, anxious to find a single friend. She always wanted to have a friend, a person who was willing to like her for who she was and not deceive her or ridicule her behind her back. A true friend to be the light that pierced her darken world. Someone to heal the wounds she received from her time in the human world.

"You were injured, I thought like any person would do to help someone. And because I thought―she paused a bit, pursing her lips together from her trying to say it so bluntly―because I thought maybe when you're injuries healed, we could be friends" a massive weight was lifted from her shoulders, that was it, that was all she had to say.

Naruto didn't seem fazed by her explanation. For some odd reason, he felt himself smile somewhat. Was it amusement or just simple because he found it rather odd? It had been a long time since he had another person to accompany him, excluding his Sensei Hiruko. And ever since he left Konoha and causing the 4th Great Shinobi World War, he enclosed himself from having friends due to their own status as Missing-Nin. They were allies yes, but they weren't actual people he would be willing to place his life in their hands.

But this girl, he saw a bit of himself when he was alone. Wanting to make friends when he was young, but those days died a long time ago and he grew up.

"I wouldn't mind. You helped me and I'm grateful for that"

He surprised her; he agreed to be her friend. Her one and only friend she ever had. She couldn't keep her emotions bottled anymore, no more, no more pain.

Moka could feel her tears leaking, her hands clenching tightly. She was so happy! She wanted to embrace him for accepting her request. But she knew should couldn't, not now in his state. "Thank you" she said softly, rubbing her eyes with her sleeves. Naruto didn't reply: he just nodded to her.

The door opened, the nurse was seen along with a man wearing a white robe.

Tenmei Mikogami was draped in a white robe with a hood over his head; his upper face was cast in a shadow with only his piercing hollow white eyes to be seen. A silver pendant with a crucifix was seen around his neck.

The nurse was seen with a stack of clothing.

…

Moka left soon after to attend the Entrance Ceremony.

Tenmei was quick to start the conversation. But it was completely one-sided for Tenmei.

The Headmaster of the school could only gaze outside through the window, viewing the unwashed masses of student all gathered together, monsters all alike gathered in a union, a basis in coexistence. That was the purpose of his school, to coexist with one another but also for monster to coexist with humans as well.

The Entrance Ceremony was in the middle of its session in welcoming everyone to Yōkai Academy.

Although, Tenmei Mikogami wasn't expecting himself to be here of all places, it was the last place he would've expected himself to be on the beginning day of his school. He had been informed that an injured 'student' was found by another student. Seeing his duties as Headmaster he came immediately to the Nurse's Room. But he could easily tell he was no student, but curiosity got the best him and he wanted to know who the blonde was, though it was proving to be difficult with him.

"I was told you were injured so I rushed my way here to see what had happened. But from the looks of it, you seem completely fine" it wasn't a state of shock; it was rather amusement to him, glancing back at him. It was natural for Yōkai to have abnormal healing factors. But from what he heard, he was in a critical condition. And yet here he was, just watching this strange person simply become unfazed by his own injuries. There was nothing that he seemed mystified, just questionable in wanting answers but never giving anything in return.

Giving him clothes, it should be noted that his clothing were torn and being generous he made the nurse get some of the spare clothing of the academy uniforms.

It still brought him to be questionable toward the boy, who knows what might have happened. But the considerable amount of power he felt dormant within the young blonde made him wonder what type of monster was he.

"Who are you, really?" Tenmei Mikogami asked, making the whiskered blonde turn toward him.

…

"_How disgusting, do they really allow this to be the theme for their uniforms?_" he questioned in a peeved thought, Naruto Uzumaki stared at the hideous color of these clothing that would cover his body. Grasping his blazer and tugging it outward, shaking his head with a low sigh "green" he hissed with such disdain. The blonde wore a large green blazer with a white collared dress shirt underneath. Underneath his collar was a red necktie, brown slacks and black shoes. His hands however were still covered in bandages.

He healed mostly from his unique healing factors coming from the Uzumaki lineage so it was long for him to heal. And his new clothing would have to do than wearing his torched clothing he used during the war. But what was he suppose to do now, he had nothing anymore.

"Who are you, really?"

Looking toward the white robed man, Naruto tilted his head, having his blue eye bore the same way as the man's hollow white eyes did to his. He soon turned his gaze, ignoring the man who questioned him.

Finding out he was within a school, the blonde wasn't fazed by this area, and he simply shrugged it off because he could care less about it.

Having the pink haired girl, Moka Akashiya if he recalled, left to attend her Entrance Ceremony, the blonde now faced with this person who was in charge of the academy. It was odd though; he was a strange man with surprising power hidden beneath that elder-like appearance. But this presence of authority didn't bother him: nor the power he felt sealed within the robed man.

Not receive a response; it irked Tenmei from this blonde's attitude. But he was no fool to order him, he possessed no actual form of jurisdiction, he wasn't listed to his school and that's a fact. And what he felt coming off the boy was foul; a feeling of multiple presence beneath the false human flesh seemed to continue to grow in strength than being steady from its container.

"Do you at least have a name?" Tenmei asked with only a simple question.

Naruto paused for a bit. He had asked for his name, strange, very strange.

"Just call me Naruto" the first response Tenmei received, that was at least a good sign. "And I would like to ask something"

Tenmei narrowed his glowing eyes a bit, again, the one-sided questions he would give. "I suppose" he sighed tiredly. Was he getting to old for this? Maybe, but what would anyone know, he was two hundred.

"Yes, you seem very old. And secondly, I would like to join your school"

Anger easily swept Tenmei but he breathed in to calm himself, "I'm not old―he was quickly interrupted―then why would you think it?" Naruto jeered. Calming himself again, he replied back "I'm not old, and secondly, why would you want to join my school. I already knew you were not a student but why would you waist your efforts in wanting to join my school"

Naruto himself knew that was true, but he wanted to find a purpose in this place. And no longer in the Five Great Nations, what else would he do with his life. But Moka appeared in his thoughts. Looking at the whitely draped man he shrugged a bit "It's because of that girl, Akashiya Moka. I'm her only friend and I rather not let a friend be heartbroken so easily so I ask that you enlist me in her class" maybe it was truth, but now he didn't know what was the real truth.

Tenmei himself was confused and taken back. "Such a strange boy" taking in a breath he nodded, he was curious so he would at least do something considerate "okay, you are now enrolled, welcome to Yōkai Academy" Naruto nodded. Whether or it was convoluted or just simply a waste of time, he need to find his purpose and Moka Akashiya would have to do.

* * *

...

**A**uthor's **N**ote: Well that's everything and I hope you saw a bit of information about Naruto and his past when it involved Madara and the whole ordeal with Jūbi. I know the story is a little bleak but I'll even down the rough patches. Also for Naruto's first Kekkei genkai was glimpsed but here it is.

Ranmaru's Kekkei genkai: A Dōjutsu Kekkei genkai which, when activated, causes his eyes to glow red in color. It grants the user abilities such as penetrative vision as well as the ability to hinder other Dōjutsu such as the Byakugan which the Dōjutsu has been likened to.

This Dōjutsu grants the wielder many abilities that include penetrating vision, disruption of other Dōjutsu, and unique healing through life-force energy manipulation.

With this Kekkei genkai, the user has the ability to see and hear things from long distances. Although the range of this Kekkei genkai is similar to the range of the Byakugan, it actually has the ability to counter and negate that trait. This ability also allows the user to perform irresistible Genjutsu, which can fool even the "all-seeing" Byakugan. It can also have the extensive vision of locating and tracking others by sensing their chakra, picking up chakra from long distances, and noticing changes in an individual's chakra. It is also able to sense how many individuals are present.

The vision has heightened perception and analytical powers, similar to those of the Sharingan, meaning he can comprehend any details he sees. It also grants the user to be able to read thoughts when active. It can also see one's life force, which the user can use to predict the opponent's next move or tell if someone is alive. In addition to this, the user is able transfer part of his own life force to completely heal someone who is mostly dead.


End file.
